


The Biggest Troll of All

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pure and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Kiri nins have an original way to pass on messages. It's Gengetsu's fault.
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	The Biggest Troll of All

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this is my sister's fault ^^

Kiri nins had an extremely original (and slightly trollish too, when you knew about it) way to pass on messages that they didn't people from other countries to know about while among said people. It was a secret code that had been passed from generation to generation and that no one except them had ever been able to understand.

Except maybe one person.

That person was Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage of Konoha, currently in a peace meeting with the other Nidaime Kages. That person would have liked to never understand, because he was one hair short from starting a fucking war (it wouldn't be enough to recover his sanity, but it would certainly soothe his fraying nerves).

His fingers were stabbed in the wood of the table, his right eye was twitching murderously, his breath was ragged and the other Kages were starting to look at him funny.

And then, Gengetsu Hozuki, Nidaime Mizukage of Kiri and Troll Extraordinaire, used that fucking code once again. And Tobirama snapped.

"I know you are farting in morse code, you absolute asshole !!!" he roared, jumping on his feet and slamming his hands on the table,"Stop this this instant, or I will make you stop !!"

An uneasy silence stretched in the room. And then Gengetsu smirked, and started farting rythmically again.

(Bring it on, pretty boy.)

Tobirama flung himself over the table with the clear intention to strangle the Mizukage.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even sorry, I've been laughing about that for days now ! Hope you have enjoyed :)


End file.
